battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcade
The Arcade gamemode featured only in Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs, and was based heavily on the gameplay of the original 1980s Battlezone. Rise of the Black Dogs Rise of the Black Dogs' Arcade gamemode puts a single-player against a group of between 9 and 12 enemy tanks across three stages of fourteen missions, each more difficult than the last. The player is given no reinforcements and must rely on Ammo and Repair pods which are scattered around the field and dropped by enemy tanks. Rise of the Black Dogs' arcade mode differs from other implementations in that the player is ejected when their tank is destroyed, allowing them to commandeer another in order to fight on.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs Manual Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs The player is rewarded with points for each enemy vehicle they destroy, and if their arcade run ends with one of the ten highest scores they are asked to enter their name so their score can be stored in the leaderboard.There are four scores stored in this table by default to act as milestones; of those, the two highest refer to programmers Richard Nutman and Mark Sinclair while the lowest two refer to the developer, Climax. : Each set of points is based on the time since the destruction of the last unit or the start of the mission and provides diminishing returns, with bonuses added for the first and last enemies in the level. These values are added together to provide a score for each map, and then totalled again to form a cumulative game score. Maps NSDF Misn02b_shell.png|'Arcade 1 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 1 (NSDF) Misn02b_shell.png|'Arcade 2 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 2 (NSDF) Misn05_shell.png|'Arcade 3 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 3 (NSDF) Misn05_shell.png|'Arcade 4 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 4 (NSDF) Misn07_shell.png|'Arcade 5 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 5 (NSDF) Misn07_shell.png|'Arcade 6 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 6 (NSDF) Misn11_shell.png|'Arcade 7 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 7 (NSDF) Misn11_shell.png|'Arcade 8 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 8 (NSDF) Misn13_shell.png|'Arcade 9 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 9 (NSDF) Misn13_shell.png|'Arcade 10 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 10 (NSDF) Misn14_shell.png|'Arcade 11 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 11 (NSDF) Misn14_shell.png|'Arcade 12 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 12 (NSDF) Misn17_shell.png|'Arcade 13 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 13 (NSDF) Misn17_shell.png|'Arcade 14 (NSDF)'|link=Arcade 14 (NSDF) CCA Misn02b_shell.png|'Arcade 1 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 1 (CCA) Misn02b_shell.png|'Arcade 2 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 2 (CCA) Misn05_shell.png|'Arcade 3 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 3 (CCA) Misn05_shell.png|'Arcade 4 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 4 (CCA) Misn07_shell.png|'Arcade 5 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 5 (CCA) Misn07_shell.png|'Arcade 6 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 6 (CCA) Misn11_shell.png|'Arcade 7 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 7 (CCA) Misn11_shell.png|'Arcade 8 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 8 (CCA) Misn13_shell.png|'Arcade 9 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 9 (CCA) Misn13_shell.png|'Arcade 10 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 10 (CCA) Misn14_shell.png|'Arcade 11 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 11 (CCA) Misn14_shell.png|'Arcade 12 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 12 (CCA) Misn17_shell.png|'Arcade 13 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 13 (CCA) Misn17_shell.png|'Arcade 14 (CCA)'|link=Arcade 14 (CCA) Black Dogs Misn02b_shell.png|'Arcade 1 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 1 (Black Dogs) Misn02b_shell.png|'Arcade 2 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 2 (Black Dogs) Misn05_shell.png|'Arcade 3 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 3 (Black Dogs) Misn05_shell.png|'Arcade 4 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 4 (Black Dogs) Misn07_shell.png|'Arcade 5 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 5 (Black Dogs) Misn07_shell.png|'Arcade 6 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 6 (Black Dogs) Misn11_shell.png|'Arcade 7 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 7 (Black Dogs) Misn11_shell.png|'Arcade 8 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 8 (Black Dogs) Misn13_shell.png|'Arcade 9 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 9 (Black Dogs) Misn13_shell.png|'Arcade 10 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 10 (Black Dogs) Misn14_shell.png|'Arcade 11 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 11 (Black Dogs) Misn14_shell.png|'Arcade 12 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 12 (Black Dogs) Misn17_shell.png|'Arcade 13 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 13 (Black Dogs) Misn17_shell.png|'Arcade 14 (Black Dogs)'|link=Arcade 14 (Black Dogs) References Category:Gamemodes